Puppets in fate
by RYUICHI SAKUMA 92
Summary: Ryuichi is hurt by the love he has for shuichi. Shuichi needs love and leaves cold hearted yuki. The future has much planned for the two rock gods.RyuXShu and maybe HiroXshu not sure yet please RXR
1. Love is not fair

Love is never fair.

He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands and shoulders heaving up and down from the heavy sobs that over whelmed him. He was giving up. He could not do it anymore. His body was becoming weak and he had given every sign he could of love to Shuichi. He remembered the kiss on the balcony in new york and sobbed harder. It wasn't fair. He wanted him no, he needed him. Ryuichi finally opened his eyes to a massive blur and blinked his eyes. He had been crying for hours since he had turned on the TV in his room watching Shuichi perform his first gig at the club house. Every time Ryuichi heard his voice he remembered the day his heart first fluttered and he fell in love instantly.

"Shuichi...i..." Ryuichi Whimpered as Shuichi sang the longest note in the song and ended with a perfect smile of completion and success on his face.

A tear ran down his perfect soft complexion as his heart shattered and his head fell once again into his hands.

Shuichi sat on the end of his lovers bed. once again Yuki Eiri the most popular romance novelist in japan was working himself to death on the keyboard. Shuichi could not take it anymore. He loved the angelic blonde so much that it would kill him to see him dead but Yuki was cold and unloving and he had cheated on shuichi more times then shuichis poor heart could even bare. It was not fair. Shuichi had given everything to yuki and the only thing yuki wanted was sex. Shuichi looked out the small crack in the door hearing the tap tap of the keyboard. That was it. Shuichi slowly got up and went to the small dresser which held some of his belongings.

" If yuki cannot love me... then he does not deserve me." at that the keyboard stopped but shuichi did not hear and kept packing pieces of clothing and notebooks in his small orange back pack.

" ill go stay with hiro for a while.. I'm sure he wont mind.. he hates this asshole anyway." As shuichi slipped on his worn red converses a creaking was heard and shuichi turned his head to see a silhouette of yuki.

"where do you think you are going you damn brat."

shuichi tried his best to look brave. " I'm going out for a while." shuichi tried to walk past yuki but he had grabbed his wrist with a painful death grip.

" if you walk away from me shuichi..you realize the press will hear about our break-up."

shuichis eyebrows went into a angry stance.

" what the hell do you care... you never loved me anyway. go back to praying to Yuki Kitzawa. Im sure one day he would love to show you his face in hell anyway."

Eiri stunned by shuichis cold words let his hand slip and he fell to his knees. shuichi did not dare to look at his long but was lover and walked away out the door to what used to be home.

XD! i know it was a very short chapter but i wanted to make sure that everyone would be ok with this story before i decided to spill my heart and time over it. I realize at this point its very confusing at how the story might play out but trust me it will get better.

thank you so much please rate and comment!


	2. Hope of forever

Hope of forever

As Shuichi walked on the afternoon sun lit streets of tokyo the only thing he could think about was yuki.

"why does he have to be so mean?"

Shuichi finally crumpled and tears began to fall from behind his lashes but he continued to walk slowly in the direction of Hiro's house. Hiro was his best friend and band mate and they had known each other since middle school. Shuichi knew that Hiro had always had a small crush on him and thats the only thing that was keeping shuichi hopeful at this point. Shuichi knew it was wrong using hiro as a comfort zone but it was all he had left and he knew it was his only hope.

Ryuichi Sighed and sunk more into the chair in Tohma Seguchi's office. Ryuichi felt dirty and wrong being here but he knew when he needed help tohma would be there. Miko well.. she would not have really cared. Ryuichi loved his band mates as much as he loved Mr. Bear but there were certain things about the two that had split up Nittle Grasper in the first place and Ryuichi knew that they would happen again even if they did get back together.

" Tohma... how can you and shuichi love that basterd?"

Tohma looked up from his desk and looked at a falling ryuichi. He smiled that wicked and evil smile that sent chills down ryuichi's back everytime.

"Because Ryuichi we both love him dearly and he is the most important thing to us."

Tears were coming again and Ryuichi could feel it and he had to hold them back tohma could not see him this way.

" How can you love someone that cold!" Ryuichi got up from his place going to walk out.

" Ryuichi until you feel love you will not understand what i sacrifice for him."

Ryuichi had finally lost it and the anger was spilling out all over the floor.

"Thats the problem! Its not you who is sacrificing everything! Its SHUICHI!"

At that last word Ryuichi ran out the doors of his band mates office. He knew it was a mistake coming here. Ryuichi hated seguchis evil ways. He harmed people he was a master trickster and wanted everything no, he just wanted yuki. Thats all he has ever wanted. Ryuichis thoughts raced as he ran on the streets of japan to the cherry blossom park where he used to get his inspiration. It was the same with Miko. All she ever wanted was sex. Ryuichi never gave it to her and all she ever did was torture and beg him. Ryuichi finally stopped and leaned over the small railing in the small park. No one ever came here anymore. Ryuichi was Thank full he really did not need another mob of fan girls and guys chasing him at this point. He leaned down and watched the small neighborhood street that mazed into condos and small apartments.

"Shuichis house is"nt that far from here. I guess thats why i truly came here."

Ryuichi had been coming more and more frequently to the park it was a close location to shuichi and ryuichi swore sometimes he felt like he could feel shuichi.

" i wonder if he ever came here." Ryuichi looked down at the street again and noticed a small strawberry dot walking slowly down the street.

" Shuichi?"

Shuichis eyes had dried out to this point but he didn't care he was close to hiros and thats all that mattered. As he approached the Entrance to hiros place he felt like he was being watched. A shiver went down his spine and he kept walking. This was his hope and hopefully his home.


End file.
